Rald
is a male giant panda Jewelpet who represents Happiness and Harmony. Appearance Rald is a giant panda bear with a white body and tail and black ears, arms and legs. His Jewel Eyes are made out of dark green emeralds. For his attire, he wears a dark pink waistcoat, a pink and yellow striped hat on his head and a white pearl necklace with a dark green tear-shaped emerald attached around his neck. In the first two series, he is as big as the average Jewelpet, but the following series made him double the size, essentially making him the largest Jewelpet yet. Charm Form Rald's Jewel Charm is white and square-shaped with light pink decor, a pink diamond-shaped gem at the top and a light pink bow at the bottom. It also has a heart-shaped emerald in the center. Personality According to the official website, Rald is depicted as a calm and relaxed individual who loves to play any kind of instrument. In the anime, Rald is depicted as a soft and sensitive type of Jewelpet. He's usually mute and shy but quite friendly. Skills As the Jewelpet of Happiness, Rald's magic spells bring the feeling of happiness to anyone. Also being the Jewelpet of Harmony, his power allows humans to bond well with their loved ones and live in peace and harmony, especially for couples. In addition, Rald's magic includes bringing new beginnings, improving love and health, plus healing the mind and body. In Jewelpet, he wields the power of Harmony, while in Jewelpet Twinkle☆, he wields the power of Happiness. He can also play on any type of instrument, according to the official website. History In ''Jewelpet'' Rald is one of the Jewelpets who got lost in the human world. After Diana corrupts Rinko's parents into arguing with each other, Rald appears to them to restore their love and then becomes their partner. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Rald appears in the New Year's episode. He came to the human world to find his own partner to study magic with. Akari finds him and tries to keep him hidden, but he still causes trouble for her as she helps her school prepare a festival. In Jewelpet Sunshine Rald is a Plum class student. Iruka mistakes him for a delinquent because of his fearsome reputation in the class, but this turns out to be because everyone is just struggling to keep themselves from petting him. He is very popular and sits at the back of the class. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Rald lives in isolation in the outskirts of Jewel Town. He can't speak like all Jewelpets, only speaking with a singular word ("Mofu"). He becomes behemoth-sized when he feels lonely and almost attacked the KiraDeco 5 because of this. He also temporarily becomes Luna's father in episode 28. In Jewelpet Happiness Rald works at a circus. He forms a Magic Gem with Apel Yamada. Like his Kira Deco counterpart, he usually speaks with the word "Mofu", but is actually able to speak normally like others. Gallery Trivia *Rald's name is derived from emerald (pictured), a variety of the mineral beryl which is colored green due to trace amounts of chromium and sometimes vanadium. It is also one of the four precious gems, alongside ruby, sapphire and diamond. *Rald's birthday in May, the month correspondent to his jewel. **It is also his birthstone's month. *Rald is one of the two Jewelpets who is always seen wearing clothing, the other being Kris. *Since Jewelpet Sunshine, Rald is the biggest Jewelpet to date. *Rald in Jewelpet Twinkle☆ is one of the few Jewelpets who are considered to be a child, along with Labra. **Thus overall, he, Labra and Rosa are the only Jewelpets portrayed as children in the franchise. However, Labra is the only one who is consistently regarded as a baby. Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Green Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Green Category:Male Jewelpets